


Kidnapped Speedster and his wandering thoughts

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is high, M/M, and Len is kidnapping him, and how could Cisco and Caitlin just hand him over to Cold like that?, indignant wannabe sandwich Barry, just fluff, lots of fluff, under his friends' consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets kidnapped by Captain Cold under Cisco and Caitlins' approval and Barry's thoughts tumbles out of his mouth without his consent. Apparently there were some developments between Cold and Barry that he couldn't remember now in his drug-hazed state but Len certainly seems oddly warm and happy, so when did this happen again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped Speedster and his wandering thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> again, I'm terrible at English so I know you'll find this very hard to read, but I really wanted to write a ColdFlash fic so I wrote it again. Any corrections or a beta reader would be appreciated and welcome!

"Scarlet. Scarlet."

Someone was gently shaking Barry's shoulder. Barry didn't want to open his eyes. He was asleep, and sleeping was good, he felt so cozy and at ease, sleep was good.

".. You have to move to the bed. You can't sleep on the couch you'll feel like crap tomorrow."  
"Ugh. Five more minutes."

Barry heard the man laugh. It was low, deep and he decided it was a very good sound.

"No, you've already spent two five more minutes, you really have to move or I'll kick you out of the apartment."  
"Mnnghhn."

Barry moaned and tried to swat away the hand that was beginning to pull him into a sitting position. It took a full two minute before he even noticed that he, Barry, was indeed in Len's apartment, squatting on the man's sofa and refusing to budge.  
Wait, how did he get here? It took a while for Barry's thoughts to catch up his sleep hazed brain.

Oh yes, bad meta human, Barry broke quite a lot of bones and Len managed to bring him into Starlabs just in time, and Caitlin gave Barry this whole new pills that made Barry feel no pain but only happiness. So much fluffiness and happiness and Barry was so grateful, even when Caitlin popped back his broken bones into places he could only feel light-headed and giddy.  
Caitlin was making these mean faces at him about not caring about his own body and you could have been killed Barry, I was worried sick and Barry mustered up the sorriest face he could make, to which Caitlin sighed and called a doped puppy face that she couldn't handle, and Len offered to get Barry home but Cisco said he shouldn't probably leave Barry alone for a while.  
Which kind of made sense, because Barry was considering just about running around the city for about 100 times and maybe visit aquarium and swim with the fishes? Yeah, that would be so cool.

'That would be really cool, but you can't do that dude.' Cisco said, popping Barry's drifting thoughts and handing him over to Len like he was some kind of sandwich pack, and hey, Barry was NOT some sandwich. But he could be a one mean sandwich, with lots of bacons and mean tomato sauce and was Barry hungry?

'Hear that? He's in no condition to be alone, let alone without monitoring. You two should crash the night together.'  
'Whaaat?'

Barry protested, but Len just shrugged and hoisted up Barry like he really was just a bag of sandwich. Wow. Len was strooong.

'Thank you Scarlet.' Len smirked. Wow, Barry should really keep his voice inside, not blurting them outside everywhere.

'You're crashing at my place Scarlet. You heard your friend.'

And the next thing Barry knew, he was walking down the halls with Len and the next time he blinked, he was in front of a suspiciously familiar looking apartment.

'What is this place?' Barry said, eyes narrowed(or tried to) at Len, and Len shook his head huffing.

'It's my apartment, Barry. You've been here multiple times, you can't even remember that?'

'LIAR. I've never been in this place.'

Then a thought crossed Barry's mind.

'Are you kidnapping me?'

And before Len could say a word, Barry was shouting,

'Help! I'm being kidnapped by Capt--- Hmpph!!'

Len clasped a hand on Barry's mouth and yes, this was definitely feeling like kidnapping now, he was being dragged to the Cold's lair, oh my god, who would save him now that he heard the City's Scarlet hero was kidnapped by Captain Cold?  
Wait.....

'You're really something when you're high, aren't you Scarlet?'

Len laughed and then Barry was blinking at the weirdly familiar looking living room and then Len was dumping him on the same weirdly familiar looking sofa.

'Because you've been here, you crashed here several times, you even stole my blanket and a pillow and decided they were yours, no one's but yours only, and even I shouldn't use them even when you're gone.'

Len answered Barry's unspoken(spoken?) question and threw him a blanket and a pillow. Now these pillow and blanket did look awfully familiar, they felt like home and they welcomed Barry's hug and fit him perfectly. Why did Cold have this again?  
Oh, yes. That.

And Barry was knocked out almost immediately after one fluttered close of his eyelids and now Cold, Len, was waking him up because he was worried Barry would get a cranky neck in the next morning.  
Again, When did this happen?  
Oh yeah, sure, things between Barry and Len got really better since the thief started Waverider missions. RIP gave Barry this odd look every time he met him, he would always shake Barry's hand and smirk so thoroughly that Barry had to look back at Len, who was looking so not impressed. RIP would always then 'thank' Barry for his support and talked about how it meant a lot to him, how he 'couldn't have done this without you, Barry', though he was not looking at Barry the whole time and was just smirking at Len, who refused to participate in the conversation but weirdly could not leave their side.  
When Barry asked Len what was that about Len would just shake his head and mutter something like 'future-knowing psychopath blackmailing-about-your-future-with-the-love-of-your-life-future-husband' under his breath but Barry couldn't figure out what that meant.

So there they were, like it was perfectly normal for them to be alone in Len's house, with Barry still half drugged and high and in complete mercy of Captain Cold, except Len seemed really quiet and warm and affectionate but apparently this happened a lot in the past that Barry can't remember fully yet.  
Len hoisted him up by the arm like he was handling a child and now they were standing. Barry swayed a little, not fully awake from sleep and eyes still closed, enjoyed the chuckle that Len made and began to walk to whatever the direction Len was guiding him into. Barry didn't want to open his eyes, and he couldn't see a thing, but he didn't feel like falling or worrying about it because Len was holding his arms and was being a solid warmth and support right in front of him. Barry just hoped he was not being led straight out the door. In which case there would be consequences. Sleep deprived speedsters can be vengeful. When they awake. In the morning. Possibly after a strong coffee or two.

"Here. Don't fall from facedown-"

Barry did exactly that. The cover was soft so the hit was nothing. He was in Len's bed. Barry snuggled into the soft cover that he was familiar with, searching for a pillow that was bound to be near with his eyes still closed. Len laughed somewhere above his head and the next thing was a soft pillow in Barry's hand.

"Feel free to monopolize my pillow, Scarlet."

Barry scoffed against the pillow. Pillow was good. It smelled like mint and cinnamon and a hug.

"You don't need it like I do. It deserves me. I snuggle it better."  
"Yes, yes you do." Len laughed, his voice softer and quieter now.

Barry peeked open his eyes and looked up at him. Everything felt so soft, clean and warm, but nothing compared to the look that Len was giving him right now. Only the dim light of the lamp lighting up Len's face, making the usual sharp and handsome features more exquisite and gentle. Usual sharp ice blue eyes almost deep like the color of the night sea, a gentle smile on his lips. God he was beautiful and Barry, in his sleep-ridden mind, could just smile dopely at him forever.

"You're spoiling me. What's your agenda? Spill it. Spill it now."

Len looked at him. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of Barry's forehead. It tickled and Barry snuffed back a giggle. Len's eyes softened at that.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Len said, voice low and almost a whisper.

Then Barry's heart did this funny thing.

Oh.

 

... Oh.

Barry was in so much trouble.


End file.
